


If You Say Go Away, I Won’t

by mandatorily



Series: I Think I Love You Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to hover . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Say Go Away, I Won’t

Dean manages about a quarter of the pie before he’s rushing to the bathroom, heaving it all up. Sam tries to hover, but Dean bats his hands away, cussing him out of the room. When Dean finally crawls back into bed, he pulls the covers up over his head, just about daring Sam to try something else.

But Sam’s never been one to listen to Dean, especially when he’s sick. He jerks the covers back, crawls in behind Dean, snaking an arm over Dean’s waist, pulling him back into his chest.

“Fucking girl,” Dean huffs, but relaxes into the embrace.


End file.
